


One-Sentence Fic Meme: The Count of Monte Cristo

by elstaplador



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheddar Gorge, Crack, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Gilbert and Sullivan, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I haven't a clue, M/M, Meme, Smut, The Gondoliers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, one sentence fic meme, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/elstaplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixed bag of one-sentence fics, mainly light-hearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sentence Fic Meme: The Count of Monte Cristo

**Angst**  
No change could have been perceived upon the Count's impassive face, but, to one who could read his thoughts, how terrible the guilt, the turmoil within his soul, and for the first time his burning desire for revenge flickered - faltered - was almost quenched.

 **AU (alternative universe)**  
Kneeling in the sunlight at the Marseille cemetery, Cécile laid the first of the summer's roses on her parents' grave, and traced with one finger the letters on the tombstone: EDMOND and MERCEDES.

 **Crackfic**  
"The -" "story -" "of -" "a -" "disturbingly -" "yet -" "somehow -" "attractively -" "compelling -" "man's -" "or -" "should -" "we -" "rather -" "say -" "mysterious -" "yet -" "strangely -" "archetypal -" "sailor's -" "relentless -" "revenge -" "upon -" "those -" "selfish -" "yet -" "strangely -" "human -" "characters -" "who -" "somehow -" "profited -" "from -" "their -" "evil -" "yet -" "strangely -" "understandable -" "crimes -" "comma -" "using -" "vast -" "riches -" "happily -" "discovered -" "in -" "a -" "location -" "censored -" *parp*

 **Crossover**  
'Gentlemen - your majesties,' the Count said at last, surveying the dishevelled crew 'I regret to say that you are many miles off course; however, should you undertake to swear an oath of secrecy, I would be delighted to entertain you this evening, and you can resume your voyage to Barataria in the morning.'

 **Death**  
Madame de Villefort recovered quickly from the faint and, stately even in what were to be her last moments, calm, yet with hectic eyes, she unlocked a certain cabinet and took out a miniscule crystal flask with a gold stopper; she was ready, quite ready, to die herself, but one thing yet remained to be done.

 ** ~~Episode~~ Chapter related (The Third Seizure)**  
The Abbé knows his time is near, and he is at last happy to die, having at last found someone who believes him, and knowing at last that the riches that were never to be his will be left in worthy hands.

 **First time**  
Mercédès cannot help thinking of Edmond, even as Fernand slips her chemise from her shoulders, as gentle as he knows how, but clumsy after too much wine - Edmond would have drunk less - even as she returns Fernand's urgent kisses - Edmond would be gentler - even as he pulls her, laughing, to the bed - Edmond would be serious - but she could have had no future with Edmond, and they had little enough past, and now all she has is Fernand.

 **Fluff**  
Valentine opens the big dictionary as she has done so many times before, runs her forefinger slowly down the page, watches her grandfather's eyes intently to see where he wants her to stop, and smiles as she deciphers the message: dear child.

 **Humour**  
The Count must have misjudged the concentration or the proportion or whatever it was of the hashish, Franz thought muzzily: surely the contents of the fruit bowl coming to life and singing excerpts from Handel's _Messiah_ didn't count as an erotic vision?

 **H/C (hurt/comfort)**  
It had been long ago, so long ago, and after all these years he was frightened, betrayed, Edmond Dantès again, and weeping like a child, and Haydée was holding him, stroking him, soothing him; she would never understand what he had been through, but she had seen him at his absolute worst, and loved him regardless, now in his time of weakness as she had in his time of strength.

 **OTP (one true pairing)**  
Eugénie's voice filled the opera house, full, golden, confident; tomorrow she would be the talk of Brussels, but now, as always, she sang only for Louise.

 **Smut**  
Maximilien shuddered through every particle of his being, and wondered abstractedly where on earth sweet, innocent Valentine had learned to do _that_.

 **UST (unresolved sexual tension)**  
Albert knew that he ought not to feel this way about the man who had ruined his father and almost married his mother, but there it was; he could see no way out of it and would, he thought, feel this way to the end of his days.


End file.
